The Spiral Rebellion - 螺旋の乱逆
by Fouliudan
Summary: After time traveling and saving the Uzumaki clan from its fated demise, Naruto and the survivors winds up in an unknown land. With him being mistaken as the reincarnation of the Shinigami due to his deal with the moon goddess, how will he fare with him being the clan's new head, building a hidden village from scratch and...being a father to his own m-mother?
1. Prelude : The Spiral's Misalignment

**The Spiral Rebellion**

— **[ Rasen no Zouhan ]** —

『 **螺**

 **旋**

 **の**

 **造**

 **反』**

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

– This is a nonprofit literary fan-based fictional work –

* * *

 **Synopsis** : After time traveling and saving the Uzumaki clan from its fated demise, Naruto and the survivors winds up in an unknown land. How will the blond fare with him being the clan's new head, building a hidden village from scratch and...being a father to his own m-mother!?

 **Foreword** : This story would very much derail from the canon. I plan this story to focus more on kingdom management and parental difficulties with Naruto attempting to unite the eastern continent while being a surrogate father to the four year old Kushina...should be interestin' no?

* * *

•— **[ Prelude : The Spiral's Misalignment ]—•**

The Uzumaki clan are known for lots of things.

Probably the most common fact known in all elemental nations about them is that they are masters of an obscure runic sealing art. During the post warring states period these rather peculiar islanders became an instant celebrities especially amongst the major powers for adapting a method to weaponized the chakra monsters called 'Bijuū's' that are once believed to be uncontrollable.

At that time, only Madara and Hashirama from the newly formed hidden leaf village are known for manipulating these nine massive chakra entities so the appearance of these new power overturned the status quo.

The newly created leaf council being wary that these powerful Fuuinjutsu experts in which could relatively produce human weapons called 'Jinchuuriki' would generally be used by their enemies had decided to monitor these eccentric islanders under the guise of an 'alliance.'

Thus for a brief period of time, a stagnant era of peace enveloped the elemental nations and the Uzumaki clan.

Others started imitating the Senju's and banded together to form their own respective Shinobi villages. For years the Uzumaki's and their sealing art we're temporarily forgotten but then the notorious clan were pulled back into the limelight when Hashirama suddenly distributed the Bijuū's.

After his marriage with Uzumaki Mito, Hashirama asked the clan if they could create eight Jinchuuriki's and they wholly obeyed him. They also assured him that only few higher member's of their clan knows how to seal and extract a Bijūu and no one else.

Hashirama also created chakra infused crystals created from his own and imbued it inside these eight Jinchuuriki's as a sort of device to impose his will on them.

Due to these factors, the Shodaime Hokage confidently allocated a Jinchuuriki amongst each of the major Shinobi powers under the premise of 'War deterrent.'

He solely believed that peace could be achieved by these methods despite the risks and sheer ridiculousness of his plan.

But Hashirama achieved it.

Peace was returned to the world.

— _Until he died anyway._

Despite years of ardent research, other Shinobi villages still failed to crack and reverse engineer the obscure seals that the Uzumaki placed on the Jinchuuriki's they were given. With the passing of the Shodaime Hokage, the pent up frustrations and hatred of these other hidden villages started to let loose and tidings of war and conflict started to brew once again.

The death of Hashirama was the prelude of the first ever Shinobi war.

Many nations had coveted the sealing knowledge of the Uzumaki clan for years since its the key towards controlling the Bijuu's. With the all powerful first Hokage out in the picture, other ninja villages began beefing up their espionage and spying towards Konoha and Uzu.

The situation began to instantly spiral downwards that it became a race on who could first crack, steal or replicate the Jinchuuriki seals.

Uzu and Leaf desperately struggled to protect such knowledge but eventually someone somewhat managed to create their own bastardized version of the Jinchuuriki seals based from the original Uzumaki construct.

Soon enough, every shinobi villages also finally created their own degraded version of Jinchuuriki's, disposing the prior ones that are heavily influenced by the will of Hashirama.

Thus all hell broke loose.

Just like kids whom had wanted to try their new toys, various Shinobi villages started waging war with each other, turning the wheels of warfare and hatred once again.

And that's how the first shinobi world war came to be.

It was also around this time that cracks first started to appear on the alliance of Konoha and Uzu.

No one knew where the information leak came from (If there's even one to begin with.) but most of the Leaf's council deemed that it is the fault ot the Uzumaki clan for not protecting their sealing method enough and imposed a sanction of various sorts.

The Uzumaki's are a close knit clan that greatly treasures their Fuuinjutsu knowledge.

Everyone knew this.

By ordering them to release and teach it to a non-Uzumaki personnel is like cutting off their own limbs yet the clan relented and obeyed nonetheless. Despite their popularity, Uzushiogakure is still a defensive village and would no doubt be decimated if they ever dared to oppose the leaf council's decision.

With vehement reluctance, the clan created exclusive summoning contracts and erected a defensive anti-intrusion barrier seal around Konohagakure.

The second major incident that further widened the cracks on the Uzu–Kono alliance is around the start of the second shinobi war.

Konoha became more privy of Uzushiogakure's rather obscure culture.

One particular matter that caught the leaf's ire is the clan's somewhat heretic worshiping belief.

Whist it was not akin to the extreme practices of Janshin occultist, the clan was also notorious for their worship of the devil. One particular rumor is that their incredibly strong life force and astounding regeneration is in fact not a bloodline heredity but instead a blessing granted by a malevolent demon they've once summoned from another world.

The Senju's and Uzumaki are distant relatives.

Yet why does the former didn't have these latter's abilities?

An olden Uzumaki folklore foretells that one of their ancestors was blessed with pseudo-immortality as a gift from an evil god and it was passed down through generations of Uzumaki lineage (although somewhat diluted.)

Nonetheless it was mostly hearsay and all.

The truth of the matter is that these so called 'Evil God' are more of a patron deity called the God of Death.

Death is neither evil nor maleficent.

However Konoha's council of begotten fools seemed to not understand this fact and was prejudiced that these 'blasphemous' practices are evil and it would tarnish Konoha's good reputation if it became widely known that one of their allies is worshiping the devil.

Hence they ordered the clan to stop it all at once and confiscated all of the things that could summon this demon called 'Shinigami' under the premise that the land of the leaf is a sacred grounds and by sending it to them, these 'Evil Masks' would be purified and be quench of wickedness.

Of course Uzumaki's own council fought tooth and nail to thwart leaf's decision but then in the end it all boils down on whose the more powerful and influential village.

Power is Justice and no matter how unfair it may sound, that's just how the world works so the clan reluctantly compromised to lessen their 'Demon Worshiping' and erected a shrine in Konoha to house their treasured masks.

Frustrated and mortified by all these unjust actions from their so called 'esteemed protectors' Uzushiogakure began to change their own policies. They began to change their defensive stance and started crafting more offensive Fuuinjutsu.

They also began isolate themselves more and apart from the water country and its ruling Daimyo, gaining their own sovereignty rights and full autonomy. They instead selected their own Clan head as the supreme governing body unlike the other hidden villages in which solely relies on their own respective Daimyo's for funding.

The Uzumaki clan became more and more self reliant and sustaining in which gradually lessened their overall reliance from the leaf.

All these reforms within years finally bore fruit and Uzushiogakure finally became a powerhouse island nation on par with the likes of the five major hidden villages.

They slowly caught the attention of the whole world.

Konoha's council fearing that the Uzu might finally broke the alliance since they now are on par with the leaf had started thinking of a way to tip the scales on their favor once again.

One method that caught their attention is Uzumaki Mito.

—Or more precisely what's ' _inside_ ' her.

Despite housing the most powerful Bijūu, never once did the Leaf's council tried to use and manipulate her since she had the backing of the Uzumaki's and her dead husband's clan.

They realized that its such a waste and with her power, the leaf could even gain world domination.

But they could never hope to control her...

— _As long as the Senju and Uzumaki are around that is._

Hence they started to plan on how to covertly dispose the two.

They started on the former.

Due to Tobirama being busy and solely focused on the war, the leaf council started manipulating Konoha from the background. With the Shimura's at the lead, they began corrupting mission control personnel and eventually even the fire daimyo himself.

They then started to send various Senju clansmen to a nigh impossible and suicidal missions one after another. Over the years, slowly but surely the founding lineage dwindled down until only Mito and her grandchildren remains.

One thing the council overlooked is the duration it would take to kill off the Senju's.

Mito was already old and weary by the time they've achieved it so that put a damper on their agendas.

They've turn it around though and thought of an ingenious plan.

Why not create a second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki instead?

What's more since this new Jinchuuriki would be young, the council could easily mold it to their liking.

Although not everything went according to the council's plan.

They soon stumbled upon a dilemma since the Kyuubi is so vastly powerful that apparently only an Uzumaki could sustain the nine tails in their bodies.

For the council this became a major roadblock since Konohagakure's relationship with Uzushiogakure at that moment are already strained and practically nonexistent.

That didn't stopped them though for being stucked up assholes and demanding the clan a young Uzumaki child to be sent over to Konoha under the guise of 'Intercultural Exchange studies.'

The clan's reaction?

— _Massive Outrage._

And that was speaking on an understatement.

Of course they rejected it without a second thought.

The Uzumaki's knew the true underlying reason of the leaf council's demand. They might be some backwater hicks but they're no fools. When their distant Senju cousin's started dying one after another, they knew the leaf council is brewing something up they wouldn't damn like.

Uzumaki Mito also realized this eventually but there's just little on what a single widowed old woman could achieve.

All she could do is protect her two remaining kin and informed her clan of her woes.

The council somehow intercepted these messages and realized that their jig is up.

The Uzumaki's had finally opened their eyes and no amount of compromises and dialogues could fool those islanders anymore. The clan undoubtedly would call off the alliance once the war is over and by then the Uzumaki would become a major player capable of destroying Konoha itself.

Hence the council resort to drastic measures.

Uzushiogakure needs to be destroyed.

After months of careful planning, the leaf council thought of a devious method to eradicate those pesky island hicks.

Their proposed plan is relatively simple.

They would form a secret alliance together with Kiri, Kumo and some lesser nations close to Uzu whom have badblood against the Uzumaki's. While Konoha would not actively participate on the invasion, the leaf council would then supply the Mist and Cloud with funds and war necessities by commissioning these bunch of brigands calling themselves as 'Gato Enterprises' that's roaming around the Kaizoku Sea.

It all went according to plan.

— _Until the day of the invasion that is._

Two things had saved the Uzumaki clan from their inevitable demise.

On the eve before the Uzu invasion, Hatake Sakumo surprisingly due to the sheer guilt of killing the Uzumaki's whom he regarded as comrades in arms had backed off and decided to ditch the blackops mission they secretly ordered him and joined the other side instead.

That's the first wrench on the council's plan.

The second is the sudden appearance on the battlefield of this mysterious whiskered blond man.

Due to these unforeseeable circumstances, the spiral began to turn backwards causing ripples that misaligned the fates initial construct.

What these changes might cause, only the Shinigami would know.

Death itself smirked as he silently watched it all unfolds.

The start of the spiral's rebellion.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hm, Uzu's demise is not really tackled on canon so this gave me a leeway on how things go down. Lol, wouldn't it be funny if Konoha really is the main perpetrator since like Naruto became their Kage eventually. Gotta love the irony...


	2. Chapter 01 : The Spiral's Last Resort

**The Spiral Rebellion**

— **[ Rasen no Rangyaku ]—**

『 **螺**

 **旋**

 **の**

 **乱**

 **逆』**

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

– This is a nonprofit literary fan-based fictional work –

* * *

— **[ Chapter 01 : The Spiral's Last Resort ]—**

* * *

 _"This is madness."_

 _If there was a word that could embodies the sheer absurdity that is happening right before me then it was verily that—_ **madness** _._

 _The great fourth shinobi world war that happened ages ago would amount to nothing compared to these..._

 _Everywhere that I've look, i see death and destruction! The great four hidden villages destroyed as if our lands are just some hapless castle built on sands and a titan decided to trample on it. Oh we amassed our every forces, donned our nostalgic 'shinobi' headband signifying our unity once again but alas...it was useless!_

 _Utterly useless i say!_

 _Konoha was destroyed in just a single night...razed and decimated just like a leaf against a rampaging storm. My friends and life long comrades butchered without even retaining a body that i could salvage for me to make a proper grave. My people died a dogs death as the enemies lay siege on our village whilst i was away on the front lines._

 _Hinata..oh my dear sweet moon and other half...along with my two precious children, murdered before me! The enemy forced me to watch as they toyed, tortured and massacred my family in the most inhumane way they possibly could think of._

— _Thus i raged._

 _I raged and raged until i can no longer raged no more! I succumbed to the hatred, to my misery and let it dictate my life. Once upon a time, i remembered telling Sasuke that revenge is meaningless...that it begets nothing but furthers the wheel of hatred and loathing._

 _Oh what irony!_

 _Nowadays, revenge is my sole best friend, my only companion that gives me solace whilst i waged a one manned war against '_ **them** _.'_

 _Humanity have lost, the four great hidden villages not so great and nonexistent anymore. Nations and empires fall one after the another, our race hunted like some hapless prey and forced on the brink of extinction—but i couldn't care less about that._

 _All i desire is retribution._

 _As the only single shinobi left alive, i only have the means to oppose them. However even i knew that I'm absolutely powerless against them. Hence for years i concealed myself in the shadows and amassed all what's left of the legacy of my kind. I've studied the forbidden knowledges, the obscure arts and even the taboo practices in hopes that i could find some way to oppose them._

 _To make them bleed._

 _For decades, I've done nothing but practice and learn all sorts of things that i may use against them. I've striven for perfection as i refine myself beyond the boundaries of what a human is capable of. I sharpened my mind as wrath gnawed on my inhibitions and loneliness._

 _'One day...one day...' I kept repeating to myself akin to a broken mantra._

 _I have nothing left but the sole desire to inflict my vengeance upon those whom sullied and defiled all what's once precious and dear in my life. Even now i could still remember it..._

 _Hinata's hollowed look...Boruto's and Himawari's mangled and pain stricken bodies..._

 _I will never forget it!_

 _Believe it!_

 _Years and decades passed and before i noticed it, i was already a century year old man._

 _Yet alas, my self imposed vendetta still remains a fantasia._

 _I've grown weary and jaded over the years of unfruitful endeavors'. I've managed to kill some of 'them' but in retrospect, its seems like what I've accomplished is just a chink on their armor._

 _Like a lone fox desperately howling on the moon, I've realized that what I'm doing is pretty much redundant on their end. I may seem pitiable on their eyes and that further enrages me._

 _Thus i resorted to the one thing I've vowed to never do..._

 _I made a deal with the abominable goddess herself._

 _I seek the help of a being similar to '_ **them** _.'_

 _I relied on—_ **her** _._

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his azure eyes.

Looking around the vicinity, the first thing that he noticed was the soft tune of waves as it hit the surface of the sandy beach he was lying into at the moment. The moonless nighttime sky didn't really provide much illumination much to his chagrin but he could somewhat still relatively see his surroundings due to the latent ability of his ' _tenant_.'

He awoken to an unfamiliar coastline.

' _Oh good you're hath finally awoken_.'

The sudden voice had instantly put Naruto on high alert. He swiftly redirected his line of vision towards the direction of the voice and found a prepubescent girl with an impassive expression leaning her back on one of the tress.

"Y-You!"

The whiskered man stated with disbelief as if he had seen an apparition. It seems his distraught had amused the mysterious girl for her lips' corners formed a lopsided smirk.

"What, surprised to see me child?"

Indeed Naruto was but he refrained on telling her that and instead opted on examining her appearance instead. A girl with an extremely long sweeping white hair that's around the age of early adolescent stood proud in front of him. She had a very delicate facial features that would somewhat reminds you of a haughty princess and pair it up with the regal looking high collared transitional kimono and the female teen would be the perfect image of a noble goddess.

Her demeanor spoke volumes of her high pedigree but the pair of rabbit-like horns on top her head (albeit one of them is chipped off) gave her an enthralling charm as if she's a being not born of this world.

Even though her physical appearance had regressed into a pre-adolescent countenance, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that this girl is none other than—

"—Kaguya-hime!"

Naruto exclaimed in realization as he involuntarily step back. ' _Why is she here_?' he thought with a growing dread within him and then added as an afterthought,

"...You look different."

The Usagi no Megami curtly scoffed and folded her arms.

"I could say the same to you, boy."

She said in a haughty tone and with a flick of her hands, a block of reflective ice formed in front of him. Naruto peered reluctantly into it and to say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

"—!"

By kami, he's young again!

Due to his Uzumaki lineage, he had lived for over a century and naturally his appearance became that of an old man but within this moment, it was as if he was in his early twenties yet again. The only differences this time around is that instead of having a wild untamed golden blond hair, he's now sporting a long straight pristine white hair that's flowing all the way down to his waist. His tanned skintone somewhat lose its sheen and gone more paler similar to those of Sasuke's complexion. Also, while his whiskered trademark still lingers (although relatively more faded,) his facial construct has now somewhat gained that same delicate features akin to the Ōtsutsuki Matriarch.

 _Bloody god of shinobi_ _!_ Naruto inwardly cursed as the realization sinks to him that they now look just like a pair of otherworldly siblings!

There was also a slit on his center forehead that's giving Naruto an ominous vibes. He tried to apply some chakra onto it and lo' and behold,

"R-Rinne Sh-Sharingan!?"

Okay his officially now on the twilight zone.

It totally felt weird having a third eye that contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. What's worse is that he could also see into it which kind of gave him a wider angular view of the world which kind of unnerves him. _This totally would take some time to getting used to,_ he thought mentally with a growing headache after closing the insufferable red eye.

"H-How did this happen?"

Naruto finally managed to voiced out after his initial tension had slightly calmed down. Although the now younger looking Kaguya just tilted her head in an innocent gesture and then put her right hand onto her waist in an imposing manner.

"Child, don't tell me you hath forgotten our deal?"

She said with her voice gaining a slight bit of sharpness onto it. Her iconic brows lowered down as her eyes narrowed in a discerning manner.

 _Deal_?

Naruto raked his memories hard for any clues concerning such endeavor. After a minute, his eyes widened when a particular memory flashed into his mind.

* * *

 _After intensive years of ardent yet somewhat placid research, i have finally found a single ray of hope that may give me an edge against '_ **them** _.' It was a certain scroll belonging to my mother's lineage clan—the Uzumaki's. In it pertains a certain runic sealing formation unlike anything else i have seen before. It neither uses chakra but instead uses an unknown power as a power base. The maker of this jutsu explain that its Fūuin construct instead borrows power from 'celestial bodies' such as the sun and stars to empower the technique. My enemies can neutralize and absorb any forms of chakra, be it physical, spiritual or nature based so this celestial-powered sealing method may gain me some insights that i still haven't tried and tackle onto._

 _Sadly, the scroll was too old and some parts of it were already been destroyed and much to my further dissatisfaction, the jutsu is still incomplete but nonetheless this is my only ray of hope and i plan to pursue it no matter what it takes._

 _I only have the rudimentary knowledge concerning Fūuinjutsu seeing as there's no one anymore that could guide me but alas, thanks to my unpredictable mind, I've thought of a method to solve this dilemma._

— _How about i time travel?_

 _Go back in time where the Uzumaki experts that's on the cutting edge of Fūuinjutsu research are still alive. And while I'm at it, i could also prepare the world for the Armageddon that would sure to come in the distant future. By kami, humanity needs to band together and show a united front lest they want to survive this catastrophe._

 _I've initially thought that this plan is pure lunacy (I mean seriously, time travel?) but then i remembered that '_ **she** _' is a master of dimensional travel. Perhaps the Usagi no Megami has a way to return in the past._

 _I'm totally reluctant into seeking her for she's also one of '_ **them** _' but didn't she also enact a plan to combat these monstrosities? Well whatever, the enemy of my enemy is my ally even if she is my former enemy i guess?_

 _After much difficulty, I've finally managed to gather the required necessities to once again unseal the moon goddess and after a brief bout and alot of exchanged cursings, She finally calmed down and let me explain to her my insane plan but much to my disappointment—_

 _"It can be done but only i alone can transverse through time and space," She explained with her usual obnoxious haughty attitude. She then added, "Furthermore to travel back requires the power of two god fruit combined so even though its possible, it requires an absurd amount of chakra."_

 _Kaguya briefly explained that to travel back in time is akin to a rock climbing to the top of a waterfall. Its simply impossible to oppose the raging currents but if someone could throw the rock upwards with enough force then it may be somewhat possible albeit it would still be a long shot since she also explained that i didn't have an 'anchor' (whatever hell that means) to the era i plan to return to._

 _"Can't you think of a way to let me time travel also? And if you're concerned about finding some power source, your long distant alternate world relatives enslaved quite alot of Jūubis' from the various dimensions that they managed to conquer. I have a way to trap a tentails or two temporarily."_

 _I responded but then she hissed at me and retorted,_

 _"Don't lump me with those unruly lot! and why should i help you when you were one of the people whom have once again sealed me for decades?"_

 _I gave her a dead panned stare._

 _"Look, it's either you help me or this world is finished including both you and I. Luckily for me, they would just chop off my head but you? I bet that their gonna enslave you for all eternity just like those other Jūubi incarnates in their army. Quite a sad way to spend the eternity don't ya think?"_

 _Silence._

 _It seemed my blunt reasoning have made her realize the despondency of our situation. Our silent stare down lasted for a moment before she sighed with a complicated expression._

 _"I...may have a method to transport us both back in time," She started with a skeptical tone. It sounds promising but i could see a 'but' somewhere on her wording so i just let her continue._

 _I was right._

 _"...But you can call it as a drastic method and last resort. Once we do this then it would be absolutely irrevocable."_

 _I involuntarily gulped due to the seriousness of her voice. I could see that she too also didn't want to do this 'drastic method' that she speak of but given the hopelessness of our situation i don't think we pretty much have a choice on this matter._

 _"...What kind of method?"_

 _I asked finally after some internal deliberation. She closed her eyes and exhaled in a way that looks to me as if she too also had thought that we had no options left._

 _She opened it again after half a minute and stared directly at me._

 _"Simply put, you seal me within yourself."_

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the dual perspective but i have plans for those. I will only use the 1st pers. in the flashbacks and such. This is un-beta'd so if you find any plase put it on the Comments and Reviews section. Any feedbacks are welcome since it keeps me motivated ;)


	3. Chapter 02 : The Spiral's Descent

**The Spiral Rebellion**

— **[ Rasen no Rangyaku ]—**

『 **螺**

 **旋**

 **の**

 **乱**

 **逆』**

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

– This is a non-profit literary fan-based fictional work –

* * *

— **[ Chapter 02 : The Spiral's Descent ]—**

* * *

 _"Simply put, you seal me within yourself."_

 _Silence._

 _"T-Thats—"_

 _Simply absurd._

 _I somehow managed to hold back saying that. I've been battling various kinds of Jūubi incarnates for almost a century now and i know firsthand how potent their chakra is._

 _With Kurama being forcefully pulled out from me by my enemies ages ago, currently i contain no bijuu within me anymore yet i don't think i would survive it if i ever tried to place her within me in the fox's place._

 _She must have seen my dreadful expression and clarified things._

 _"To seal me within you to put it bluntly, is a fifty fifty chance. Also, unlike those subpar sealing methods you thy descendants normally uses, mine is more complex and not just simply you putting me inside your belly so to speak."_

 _Silence._

 _"...meaning?"_

 _"Thy method is akin more to a fusion than sealing. Due to the purity of my chakra, it hath more potent effect on the container. Simply put, you mayhaps acquire...certain traits belonging to me."_

 _That doesn't sound good._

 _"What do you mean 'certain traits?' so is it like just me growing those silly horns of yours or is it more complicating like our physical and personalities meshing together and all that jazz?"_

 _Her lips narrowed along with her sharp eyes. Something tells me that i would not like the answer that i would about to hear._

 _"...It would've more of the latter."_

 _Shit._

 _Total goddamned mother effin' shit._

 _Okay now I'm seriously screwed._

 _She may took over my body with this sealing methods of hers. But thinking about it, if this ancient goddess really have such plans then why did she even told me about such consequences? She could've just kept her silence and do the deed without me even realizing it._

 _I sighed._

 _I really don't know what to think anymore for there's just too many factors i have no control with. Can i really trust this moon matriarch? I tried to give her a pointed stare and she just countered it with a stare of her own._

 _Silence._

 _"...Is this really the only way?"_

 _Kaguya sighed._

 _"It is the only way."_

 _She said with a tone full of finality._

 _I didn't know how long i stood there pondering on the pros and cons but after awhile i faced the moon matriarch and said,_

 _"Okay let's do this, i don't really have much choice anyway but seriously, if this drastic fusion method of yours somehow genderbent me into turning to a woman then I'll totally gonna murder you, believe it!"_

 _Kaguya-hime curtly chuckled as she draws near me and placed her hands firmly on my shoulders._

 _"Somehow, imagining you in a female form suits thee just as well boya."_

 _Is it just me or did this stuck up presumptuous demigod just tried to crack a joke on me?_

 _Ah, whatever!_

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _She said after taking a couple of breaths. I reluctantly nodded as i felt her chakra spike within an instant. The brilliant light show somewhat fascinated me but much to my shock (and dare I say, pleasant surprise?) her face gradually inches close to mine and before i could even react—_

 _Kiss._

— _Our lips connected._

 _I felt my body expanding as if I'm being inflated from within but the sudden mouth connection had taken away my awareness and before i even realize what is happening, i already blacked out._

* * *

Silence _._

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto noticed that his body was somehow morphed in a see through astral form that's freely floating in mid air. Its as if he turned into an apparition with no corporeal body! He then tried moving around the barren surroundings which reminds him of his time when he was transported in the moon and found a little girl sitting within the distance.

He instantly recognized the girl as the younger counterpart of the moon goddess but what greatly surprised him was the look of sheer innocence etched in the face of Kaguya as she looked across the blue planet on the opposite side.

It was a pure look that isn't tainted with her usual malice.

Little Kaguya was looking at earth with deep longing.

Naruto tried standing besides the girl and she then eyed him with a curious gaze and began telling a story.

It was the story of a lunar rabbit whom have once dreamed of world peace.

A long long time ago, in a forgotten age where wars and conflict is prevalent, where death and carnage lay rampant, therein lived a single moon rabbit. This rabbit lives on the moon all alone and was always gazing towards the blue planet across her horizon.

She very much yearns for it in all her life so the little rabbit worked very hard to gain the power to transverse time and space just to reach the azure world on the opposite side.

After years of ardent effort and training, the rabbit finally managed to cross on the opposite side and enter Earth whom she have longed for a long time.

The blue world greatly exceeded her expectations!

This beautiful world was such a rich vibrant place that's full of life on every corners which is so unlike her monochromatic lunar home. Its no wonder that she instantly fell in love with the planet.

However, in this world there also lives a species called 'humans' that is somewhat resembling her own kind but are more militaristic and are always waging war against each other.

She tried talking to them...pleaded even to end the bloodshed but its futile...humans simply cannot be moved by a will of a single rabbit alone.

She then lamented on the way these people lives and sought a way to end all conflicts.

She thought— _What they need is a god._

A benevolent divinity.

An omnipotent being capable enough to unite and guide them towards peace and unity.

Hence the rabbit sought a way to gain more absolute powers and divinity. She consumed the forbidden fruit and gained unparalleled might to end all wars and conflict with just a flick of her hands.

At long last, finally she had gained world peace!

The people she subdued revered and worshipped her as ' _Usagi no Megami'_ the moon goddess of absolute victory.

She was glad.

They glorified her saying different praises and honors.

 _'Long live the goddess!'_

 _'Hail to the great deity of benevolence and peace!'_

 _'May you bless us all with your lunar grace and splendour!'_

But little did the rabbit knew, they also cursed and mock her behind her back.

 **"Dammed rabbit demon!"**

 **"God my ass, she's just a tyrant and a murderer."**

 **"I can't believe we have to worship a demon like her!'**

People especially the weak instinctively fears the unknown.

And the sudden appearance of an all omnipotent being capable of destroying everything using an unknown power had made all humanity wary and pretty much scared of her.

That fear over time had turned into resentment and in turn begets jealousy and hatred.

But despite all their resentment, they still lay powerless on the face of such an absurd existence.

But alas, the weak has their own method of subduing the strong.

They used their most powerful weapon of all.

—Their mind.

They'd plot...they'd scheme...for years they banded together and thought of ways to vanquish the goddess. It matters naught if its dishonourable and vile, what matters for them is the results.

Simply put, the means justifies the ends.

After many years of plotting and scheming they've finally learned it,

— _The rabbit's weakness._

And they laughed.

They laughed and laughed until they can laugh no more.

How could they be so blind!

The moon goddess with her all so powerful and unmatched powers has one fatal weakness.

Loneliness.

It was her poison, her Achilles heel.

The goddess simply yearns for some companionship...for love and affection.

Thus they tried to get close to the rabbit.

They began sporting shameless lies and deceit that mislead the rabbit into thinking that she's was just like one of them.

To reign on top is to stand alone.

Even more so for the rabbit whom all her life has been isolated.

So she bought their lies.

She tried to delude herself into thinking that she's like a human being herself. She began to opened up her heart to them. One human managed the nigh impossible feats of acquiring her love for he wholly accepted her for what she is, no strings attached.

He's different from the rest.

— _At least she did think so._

His feelings seems genuine enough and that's what made him attractive for the matriarch.

Thus she experienced love for the first time.

She drowned herself in it whist being intoxicated in the lovely feeling within her as she gave herself into this man and they eventually formed a family of their own.

The goddess became a wife conceiving two sons— _Hagoromo and Hamura._

But alas grand father time can be a really cruel Meister especially for those beings whom had escaped his control so her husband's affection eventually changed into resentment as well when the man grew old and weary whist she remained beautiful and young.

It is said that only at the face of death can one spew what lies hidden deep within ones own heart so in the rabbit's husband's deathbed only the guy finally broke down and let out all his pent up resentments towards her.

He cursed and weep and shouted at her calling all her words synonymous to a monster before taking his one final breath.

It hurted.

It hurted so bad that the rabbit felt like dying as well when she had heard it.

Curses from total strangers, that she could endure for its just shallow wounds. But curses coming from a loved ones can cut so deep that not even a demigod would be immune to it.

A part of her heart also died at that moment.

— _Where did i go wrong?_

Naruto heard the rabbit ask herself.

— _Where did i made a mistake?_

He sees her crying by herself from within as she endured the pain silently.

...All she had wanted is to bring peace to the world.

But she then realized that the peace she had brought is just a phantasm and not entirely genuine at all.

The rabbit lamented in this fact so she decided to travel the world in searched of an alternate method of gaining world peace besides shedding bloodshed. Yet at the end of her journey, the rabbit came into actualization that true peace is just a beautiful fallacy akin to a rainbow in ones hand.

So pretty yet so impossible to hold.

Like a mirage.

A dream that can never be fulfilled.

How hysterical.

The rabbit laughed.

She laughed like a deranged maniac until she couldn't laugh no more. Isn't it funny? Apparently she had wasted her life chasing after some phantasm.

She realized that as long as humans do exist, true peace will remain just an illusion.

So the rabbit thought—

— _All i need is to make humans disappear right?_

Its the only way for the illusion to become a reality.

But she's tired of inflicting death and bloodshed in her wake for it only begets even more death and bloodshed. Like a twisted cycle and cancer tumour that wouldn't stop until everything collapses and break.

She didn't want that.

So the rabbit used all her mental prowess and reached an enlightenment.

If inflicting death is not an option then why not try to suspend all humans in an incapacitated state of bliss instead? With her powers surely she could possibly do such feat.

So with her powers, the rabbit had tried to succumb all humanity in an eternal blissful sleep but to her utmost shock and lamentation, her two sons had also stabbed her in the back just like their dreadful father.

They chose to rally behind humanity instead of their own kin and what's even more painful is that they also stole her powers that she oh so very much cherished much more than her own life.

She got those powers in exchange of her own blood sweat and tears and they just simply stole it without much an ounce of consideration for her own feelings and that hurted way alot more than the time her husband cursed her to death.

That petty man in her consolation at least is not of her kind.

But those two sons of hers!

They were her own flesh and blood.

The very same blood that runs through her veins also applies to them.

They were her own family!

How could they do this to her!?

— _Why can't they understand!_

The rabbit weep as she lay powerless as they perform a sealing ritual to her. She was just simply too shocked beyond reason due to their betrayal.

— _Why did they betrayed me!?_

She cried and cried until her two sons finished their task.

... _I don't want to be alone anymore_.

Was her last silent plea before the evil moon goddess has been sealed away for all eternity and humanity had rejoiced, exuberate with wild abandon as they consummated and indulged onto the rabbits powers for themselves.

The end.

Silence.

Naruto opened its eyes again whilst still remembering the vivid dream that he witnessed just a couple of seconds ago. It gave him a sense of incongruity for the vision felt so real as if he himself had lived a portion of her life.

Kaguya's memories...the goods and the bads, her aspirations and regrets and even her personal disposition in life...he had somehow gained insights through it all although its not necessarily a good thing. One way or another, he was already not the 'Naruto' that he knows prior to the fusion.

Assimilation can be such a pain for it had given him quite abit of an identity crisis. His mind totally had gone haywire due to her and his own memories mixing together. Memories are the proof of anyone's existence, its the defining factor that differentiates one being from another so by mixing two life experiences can one suffer a sense of self duality.

"So have you remembered our deal?"

The voice of the younger Kaguya disrupted his inner musings and Naruto exhaled an exasperated breath to calm himself down.

"More or less, although what's the deal with you...I thought you said that we're gonna be fused as one being so how come you're still around?" He asked in an inquiring tone before giving her a brief scrutiny as if he's seeing something that's not supposed to be possible.

Kaguya looked at herself with an equally surprised gaze as she made some slight body movements. She herself blinked owlishly at her youthful appearance as the white haired girl did some twirl around which made her elegant long sleeved kimono dance into the air. With her currently looking as a sixteen year old girl, such gestures had made her somewhat more innocent which made the time traveler doubt if its the very same frigid deity that once tried to suppress humanity.

"I'm pretty baffled myself, although thy conjecture is that what i am now is just a remnant of m'old selves will...here look—"

With a sudden leap, the girl instantly jumped in front of him and tried to flick his forehead. Naruto automatically tried to cover his head but to his utter amazement, her hands just passed by his body as if she's an astral entity.

He knitted his brows then tried touching her as well. As expected, his hands also just ran passed her, feeling no corporeal body at all. Staring at her chest area where Naruto's hand were hovering, the moon goddess showed a lopsided smile.

"Such a shame ye can't cop a feel no?"

The slight tease instantly made Naruto jerked his hands backwards. His reaction instantly made the goddess chuckle in a haughty manner, eliciting a regal 'Kakaka' laugh which further ticked him off.

"So what, are you like a separate entity from me? Can you do any kind of jutsu at all?"

He tried to divert the topic and watched her closed her eyes as if checking something out within her. She opened it again and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nay, even in this form, i still can feel thy connection with ye which i think bounds me to your presence...but to perform a jutsu, i mayhaps need to tap into your chakra reserves first yet i can't do it without your consent it seems."

"So you're like my shadow which will follow me wherever i go."

Naruto said that as a statement and the moon matriarch just nodded albeit with some reluctance. Kaguya then told him that she suddenly felt nauseous and to his surprise entered his shadow and disappeared after seemingly being devoured by it. He wanted to do an overall check up of the state of his body but the more pressing matter is to find out whether or not he truly landed on the right era back in time so he put the matter on hold in favor of checking his surroundings.

The alabaster haired shinobi initially tried to walk around but then he remembered that Kaguya had the unique ability of levitation so he tried imitating it and after some initial hiccups managed to hover in mid air.

Apparently he stumbled upon a mid sized island that's situated along some turbulent waters laden with whirlpools. The spiralling water formations had given him some clue about his location.

If his conjecture is correct, the island down below would most likely be Uzu no Shima the home of his mother's clan, the Uzumaki. Naruto tried hovering more upwards and soon enough, he noticed a remote village in the distance. He also noticed a few sentry nins with leaf symbols patrolling along the coastline but probably due to it being nighttime, they neither noticed him at all.

"So this is the land where my mother was born..."

Naruto rhetorically muttered with a slight marvel at his tone. It was quite a complicated feeling for at one hand he's quite happy that he got the chance to personally see his clan's homeland whilst on the other the traveller is also feeling quite perturbed since he is afraid that they would reject him since he doesn't look like an Uzumaki at all.

How could he prove that he is one anyway?

For one he couldn't tell them that he's the only son of Kushi—

Natuto's eyes widened.

His thoughts came into sudden halt at a sudden realization.

With him being back in time, there's a high chance that he could personally meet her own mother— _alive_.

He had only briefly met Uzumaki Kushina once and that was already a century ago. That meeting inside his own mindscape despite being short had left a huge impact in his life. It also left a gaping hole of longingness within him and the idea that he could meet her again had awoken such dormant feelings within him.

Sure she certainty wouldn't recognize him at all yet it didn't lessen his mirth and even gave fruit to a new desire—to see how his mother was like before she had the chance conceived him.

A younger Uzumaki Kushina.

 _Well I'll be damned!_

Naruto remembered her telling him that she was abit of a tomboy back when she was young. He also remembered that she had a rather short fuse which earned her a notorious moniker...what was it again? It's Habanero or something if his century old memory still serves him right.

Due to his growing excitement, Naruto speed up his pace as he flies towards the remote village but then as suddenly slowed down and halted he draws near Uzushiogakure.

The time traveler had a sudden bad premonition as he looked down below the silent town. It was weird since things seems to be entirely peaceful and quiet due to everyone currently slumbering in their respective homes. He tried to find the reason for his anxiety and found some ninajs stealthily sneaking around some areas.

 _'What are they doing?'_

Naruto thought with a confused expression. Those people doesn't seems to be locals and their masked appearance somehow reminds him of a Konoha ANBU operative. The leaf and Uzu have a strong alliance as far as he was concerned but when he tried focusing on one guy in particular, he sees him tapping the wall a couple of times then placing some sort of rectangular paper onto it.

He then tried opening his Rinne Sharingan middle eye and zooming to the paper. His countenance swiftly turned into ghastly pale when he noticed that—

BOOOM!

It was exploding tags and that moment, Uzushiogakure was suddenly engulf in a series of loud explosions simultaneously going off which dyed the whole area in a burning crimson inferno, killing dozens in just a span of seconds. It happened all too swiftly that it took the populace a minute or two to finally react and start scurrying about using different sorts of water jutsus to douse the raging flames.

What in the bloody hell!?

Naruto thought in pure disbelief.

How could those leaf nin's done such inhumane act? Didn't the two hidden villages have an alliance going on for a long time? Are those really shinobi belonging to Konoha and not just some nin's from other villages acting out as Leaf operative to dampen the ties of the two?

His mind ran a series of unanswered questions as he tried to look back within the coastline where he had seen some leaf nin patrolling about and much to his further shock, they had rendezvoused with the group that instigated the explosions, clearly they all knew each other.

Naruto didn't know what to think anymore.

History glorified how strong Uzu's and leaf alliance are that Konoha even put the formers symbol onto their uniforms as a sign of respect to the Uzumaki's.

"Ah, how naive...did ye really think that an alliance especially amongst a backstabbing lot lasting that long would be unblemished and free of deceit? Think again child."

Kaguya materialized besides him as she with eyes full of mockery looked down upon the pandemonium happening below. His sudden mental diatribe must have awoken the slumbering goddess within him.

"I know that most shinobi alliances are just a hypocrisy and a sham only driven by short term interest...the fourth shinobi war had clearly made me learn how fragile alliances are but Konoha's relationship with Uzu can be said as the most longest and stable one ever made in the history."

Her indignant scoff clearly showed how little did the moon matriarch believe his words.

"And what made ye think such ties are different from the norm?"

Kaguya taunted in a manner which kind of irked him since she's acting akin to an adult telling a stubborn child the sky is not red but blue instead. He may look like a man in his twenties but he lived over a century dammit!

"The history—"

"The history is sung by the victors boya," She interrupted him with a fed up expression. "Its tailored to fit the winners prerogative and often mislead to hide what truly transpired. I also hath seen your memories and didn't ye think for a second why despite how 'strong' the ties of the two villages did you naught seen even one of your clansmen around leaf? Why didn't the survivors flocked around leaf and decided to disperse to some other areas instead?"

Silence.

"And if they're so familiar with each other then how come'th discrimination happened on your mother when she was living around Konohagakure? How come they didn't do a thing and just let a sole genin aid her when she was abducted?"

"...stop."

"How come you were discriminated despite your prestige? Furthermore why did the third Hokage didn't even once explained to thee your mother sides legacy and sealing arts? Surely you have the every right to know such truths. They're afraid of the retaliation of the foes of your father!? _hah_ _!_ Seems to me their more afraid of you knowing the whole truth of the matter."

"...Stop it..."

"How come you can't find any books pertaining the feats of the Uzumaki? Why is Konoha lacking of Fūuinjutsu experts? Why didn't they've maintained the sacred shrine belonging to your clan? Why can't you find any records, even a mere simple scroll with Uzu's history when you checked on the leafs archives? Why did the leaf historians showed a troubled face when you as the Hokage personally asked them to tell you the history of the Uzumaki clan?"

"Stop it!"

Naruto exclaimed with much vehemence yet the moon matriarch just stood still with a nihilistic countenance as if his outbursts didn't fazed her at all. Her expression was etched in an impassive look as she silently watched a couple of tears slid down the cheeks of her container.

"I could still list a dozen of questions pertaining the ineptitude of these leaf fools you've oh' so revered about but surely ye also at some point hath asked these questions yourself for i didn't thought of them personally and just derive these questions out of your own inner subconscious mind."

Silence.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly it almost bled.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Try as he might to plucked it, a lingering doubt still grew within the confines of his inner subconscious mind when he once tried to gather information about his long dead clan. After the turmoil of the fourth shinobi world war had dwindled down, when he and Hinata planned to get married and have a home for themselves, he had tried to scour the whole elemental nations for any piece of information pertaining the Uzumaki's.

There was very little he had gained on that aimless endeavor and apart from it, he had also started having doubts about what was really the cause of the destruction of Uzushiogakure.

On official records, it was brought about by the collaboration of Kumo and Kiri along with some smaller forces that may also have a bad blood with the Uzumaki's. However what Naruto couldn't explicitly explain was the deep seated hatred he had witnessed on some survivors upon knowing that he is a Leaf nin. At that time he had just surmised that they were just angry that Konoha was late in giving aid and reinforcements but after time traveling and seeing these events unfold personally himself, Naruto's loyalty towards Konoha had radically took a nosedive and plummeted straight down on ground zero.

Its like he died all over again along with his long kindled sense of patriotism.

Kaguya seeing that her container's tree hugging tendencies somewhat lessened had decided to thrust the proverbial kunai even deeper.

"Face it child, deep down ye must've realized it..."

She started with a voice akin to a devil's advocate, vexing yet equally alluring as she hover behind her rigid container and loosely embraced him with her lips inches away from his ear.

"Try as ye might, thou can't deny the glaring truths that's befalling right before thine eyes..."

Kaguya paused for a sort of emphasis as she interestingly observe him gaze albeit with some reluctance towards the coastline where some konoha ANBU easily massacred some locals whom had tried to ran away from the inferno.

She at that moment knew that the boy's belief towards his birthplace was already at the tipping point and with just one final shove, it would all then collapse like a castle made of sands when the waves are about to crash.

"The ruination of the Uzumaki is orchestrated by none other than Konoha itself."

With that statement, Natuto's final belief towards his motherland Konoha that he had once in his original timeline ruled over as the seventh Hokage had also charred and burned down along with the fires that's igniting the Uzu island.

His third eye which contains Rinne Sharingan awakened and emitted a crimson glow as a pair of horns suddenly protruded in his head.

With his long untamed knee length ashen hair flowing freely into the air and his otherworldly alabaster skin that seemed to glow under moonlight, Naruto at that moment looked just like a malevolent deity that came from another world. He then plummets down to the ground right at the center of the pandemonium which made some vibrating impacts that drew everyone's attention.

The very earth trembles with his appearance and after the smokes had faded away, Naruto stood from his crouching position and stood with a regal poise akin to a war god that embodies demise and destruction. Everyone whether they'd be locals or invaders suddenly stopped what they are doing to see the spectacle and gasp.

Was it fear or reverence their feeling upon being on the presence of such godlike entity? That of which they couldn't possibly know as they stood still as if they are just a feeble prey that just come face to face with it's wild predator.

Its as if the world just halted and stood still.

No one dared to move much less even made a sound in fear that they might provoke the ire of such divinity. In everyone's minds they all thought of the very same thing—

—The Shinigami has descended.

* * *

 **A/N** : I've initially didn't plan for Kaguya to be included in this story but then i have a penchant for loving female villains and i for one didn't think that Kishomoto didn't do her any justice at all in the canon. As for her character, on the manga she is shown as some vengeful goddess hell bent on humanity's suppression but then she was only showed as a 'final boss' so to speak and her screentime is clearly not enough to show the depth of her character

I for one don't think that's just all there is to her and humans in my humble opinion has many facets and is capable of showing different sides on different occasions.

Kaguya had once desired world peace so we can assume that she once in her life had been good and 'pure' relatively and possibly only been tainted by the external factors surrounding her. I think her slight fascination over the infamous reverse harem jutsu scene on the canon can attest to that.

As for her character flavor in this story, I'm basing her towards C.C from code geass and Shinobu from monogatari series. I could totally see her acting all haughty like those two for some reason. Her manner of archaic speech is my author's prerogative and i think its justified since Kaguya lived a thousand years in the past.

Anyways, thank you for reading. If you have suggestions or concerns, feel free to put it on the reviews. Reading those is like an early Xmas for me.

Oh, by the way, does anyone knew the age of Kushina at the time where Uzu is destroyed? Was she still on Uzu or did she already been sent to Konoha when it transpired? I've done my research but those endeavour just gave me a headache. Even guesswork is fine since i need those sorted out within the next chapters.


	4. Int (P1) : Konoha's Downward Spiral

**The Spiral Rebellion**

— **[ Rasen no Rangyaku ]—**

『 **螺**

 **旋**

 **の**

 **乱**

 **逆』**

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

– This is a nonprofit literary fan-based fictional work –

* * *

 **«[— Intermission (P1) : The Leaf's Downward Spiral — ]»**

 **(** You can skip these Chapter's for its only explaining the technicalities of the story. **)**

* * *

Hatake Sakumo can be said as the ideal leaf nin of his time.

With an unblemished loyalty towards Konoha, he is the ideal person that the council could use for their plans concerning the Uzumaki's. The white fang has proven himself capable of undertaking some blackops missions in the recent second world war and that's what made them pick him as the main captain of the squad that's tasked with sabotaging the defenses of Uzushiogakure so that the other invaders could enter the hidden island village.

Upon receiving his secret directive, the first thing that Sakumo did was to cursed and incinerate the damned scroll as a sort of means to channel out his frustrations. Indeed he was considered to be an 'old timer' in regards to blackops missions. However it was his first blackops mission that will underhandedly target his own long time allies and that didn't sit well for him.

Sakumo highly values loyalty and while he has such an undying patriotism, he also values his own loyalty towards the comrades he had made in the battlefields over time. More often than once in the past had he partaken on a mission alongside some Uzumaki clansmen and even one of his favorite missions that he had done in the past involves the island of Uzu wherein he was ordered to defend its coastlines from invaders for about a month.

And now the ' _Dankai_ ' is ordering him to invade those very same coastlines he had so ardently defended with his own blood and sweat!?

Bullshit.

This whole thing is a total sham.

They says that this mission is for the 'Greater Good' of Konoha.

 _Hah!_

Greater good they says!

Whilst greater good can foster under good leadership but alas with the corrupt practises of the council, this greater good they oh so rally about is simply just mindless slaughter veiled under the pretense of hypocritical patriotism.

Sakumo is not a stranger to the depths of 'darkness' that's going about underneath the glorious tree known as Konoha but this? Condemning their long time allies on cold blood? He didn't think that those senile old Go-Ikenban fools could stoop so low even more.

It was simply revolting.

On public, it is widely acknowledged that the absolute ruling body of Konohagakure is the Hokage alone. Such position holds the complete control over the 'front desk' missions so to speak. However, every citizen that have gained entry within the 'higher' circle of leaf's social hierarchy knew that the true masters are none other than the few individuals that's commandeering the council from within the shadows.

The Konoha Council is entirely made up of three separate Councils and each are given full autonomy so that Konohagakure can still function even if the Hokage is away for a long periods of time due to warfare matters.

The first and has the highest authority belongs to the 'Go-Ikenban' which is made up of the three primary advisers of the Hokage and Shimura Danzo is leading these sector by the nose.

The other two is **[** Homura Mitokado ] and **[** Koharu Utatane ]

Its more often called as **«D** **ankai** / ダン会 : (Council of Danzo) **»** as a sort of inside joke and derogatory term by the people privy to the inner structures of the council.

The second is the **«N** **inkai** / 忍会 : (Shinobi Council) **»** which is entirely composed of all the major clanheads belonging in Konoha. They have full authority rites over the issues concerning the Shinobi and Judicial affairs of the village.

An important note is that although every position is of equal standings, it is widely known that there are two factions within this sector which is the «(正) **Joukanbu** » and «(従) **Jukanbu** » wherein the former is of more higher status than the latter.

This was the result of Hashirama's inept prejudicial governance wherein he had only given vast landholdings to the Joukanbu clans in his reign.

This sector have a fourteen tribunal seats in which made up by such clans;

[ **Joukanbu** ]

• Aburame Clan

• Hyūga Clan

• Inuzuka Clan

• Nara Clan

• Sarutobi Clan

• Senjū Clan

• Uchiha Clan

[ **Jukanbu** ]

• Akimichi Clan

• Hatake Clan

• Lee Clan

• Shimura Clan

• Kurama Clan

• Taketori Clan

• Yamanaka Clan

The last and the most complicated sector is the **«Minkai** / 民会: (Civilian Council) **»** which oversees the civil and non-shinobi affiliated side of Konoha. It's member's are composed of the most prominent civilians and richest merchants around.

Interestingly, this sector is further subdivided by four semi-autonomous Ministry which is the;

[ **文部省** **/ Monbushou** ] — Ministry of Culture and Academics

[ 財務省 / **Zaimushou** ] — Ministry of Trade and Finance

[ 厚労省 / **Kouroushou** ] — Ministry of Health and Labour Welfare

[ 建設省 / **Kensetsushou** ] — Ministry of Public Works and Infrastructure

Due to the constant warfare going on around the second Hokage's reign, these three Secular Councils were given more autonomous reign especially the Civil Council and it drastically weakened the authority of the Hokage itself.

It is a huge and common misconception that the «Ninkai» has more authority than the «Minkai» since Konoha is a shinobi village. The huge reason for these is because the Shinobi council is entirely monopolized by the «Joukanbu» faction wherein owns and lives on their own personal compounds which entirely a ' **PRIVATE** ' sector contrary to the Civilian Council whom has control over ' **PUBLIC** ' services and infrastructures such as the Academies, Hospitals, Merchant Guilds and such.

To further expound how the Civilian Council holds more power than the Shinobi Council even though majority of leaf's populace is a nin affiliated individuals, kindly look at these example;

A newly married Nin Couple wants to settle down and create a small scale business like a simple pastry shop. They then decided to buy a house in the residential district since they don't belong to a prestigious clan and the place they planned to settle down is a civilian commingled area governed by the « **Minkai** » hence they bought the land title to the **«Kensetsushou»**

Upon wanting to open the pastry shop the nin couple was then asked to gain a certificates of approval from these civilian ministries;

[ **Zaimushou** ] — For the shops business permit and revenue tax allocation.

[ **Kouroushou** ] — For the shops sanitary and workers permit.

[ **Kensetsushou** ] — For the shops lease permit.

Thus as shows, even if a citizen is a full fledged Shinobi, just as long as he or she uses any kind of public services and infrastructures, the «Minkai» holds more influence over their very lives and actions unlike the «Ninkai» which only holds prerogative concerning their occupational matters.

This very problem is the result of Hashirama's selective grants of private compounds and Tobirama's absentee governance.

The Nidaime can be considered as an unparalleled genius on the battlefield yet for all his intellectual brilliance, Tobirama was also the harbinger of one of the worst mistakes ever conceived in the entire history of the shinobi world.

Simply put, he's the precursor to the rise of power of the being known notoriously as the Shinobi no Yami;

The Darkness, Shimura Danzo.

Tobirama's unfortunate circumstance had made him secretly delegate a special group hidden from public which he called Root (Nē') and his lack of awareness to discern the true colors of people had made him picked ' _Shimura Danzo_ ' as the leading figure of such blackops squad.

Combine the two and Tobirama just unleashed a ticking time bomb that would implode into a malignant cancer tumor that would over time corrupt Konoha to its very foundation.

In truth, Danzo totally falls behind his teammate Sarutobi in regards on fighting prowess alone but the former absolutely dominates the latter when it comes into the obscure art of manipulation.

Danzo is likened to a veteran puppeteer when it comes into pulling the right strings and before Tobirama even realized it, ' _The Darkness_ ' has already risen into unparalleled heights and glory.

So how did Danzo done it?

Simple.

The political climate of Konoha around that time leans on a ' **clan-centered** ' ideology wherein everyone values the interest of their own respective clans rather than the overall interest of the village as a whole. Tobirama wanted to change that short sightedness and transition it into ' **village-centered** ' ideology hence he wanted to implement various reforms encompassing different facets of society such as Administrative, Judiciary, Finance and Academics.

He had many grand plans with long term goals but then the Nidaime was struck by a sudden catastrophe.

The First ever Shinobi world war happened.

The war took all of his time and attention plus Tobirama is not a 'desk type' kind of leader thus he was always away on the battlefields and smack dab in the front lines on the far side of the continent.

Due to these wartime matters, the village administration worsened and to combat these he created Root as his iron fist in the shadows and tasked Danzo the then pseudo leader of Nē' to implement his reforms and make Konoha more autonomous and self sustaining. He first wanted to use Sarutobi Hiruzen but the guy's forte lies on the battlefields and he needs all the combat geniuses he can get at that time with him on the front lines.

Thus he picked Danzo as his substitute.

Tobirama has all the good intentions and plans but sadly, he royally screwed up on his reforms execution and ultimately created Konoha's first ever dictator that rules leaf's underground and empowered the Civilian Council which is pretty much nonexistent back then.

With Danzo tampering with the frameworks and backbone of Konoha's Administrative, Finance and Academic system, Tobirama had practically spearheaded the rise of power for Danzo and the «Minkai»

With great power comes great wealth.

And to control the money flow is to control the flow of society.

Thus with the «Minkai» Councillors being personally handpicked by Danzo and being indebted to him by giving their Council greater authority and more than half of «Jukanbu» clan leader's on the «Ninkai» siding with ' _The Darkness_ ' due to personal interest and ultimately, the 'Go-Ikenban' on his absolute control, the Nē' leader has finally corrupted the esteemed Konoha Council degrading it into a mere puppet government almost commandeered by none other than Shimura Danzo himself alone.

With such a devious untouchable bastard giving Sakumo a secret mission, what can the white fang do but to simply just obey?

Hatake Sakumo couldn't help but sigh in melancholia as he donned his ANBU mask.

"Kami, i so hate my job sometimes..."

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope I've properly explained the political structure of the Konoha Council in this story. For those that are still confused, the easier dumber ver. is this;

 **Dankai**

\- Danzo

\- Danzo

\- Danzo

 **Ninkai**

\- Joukanbu : w/ Compounds

\- Jukanbu : w/o Compounds (Danzo)

 **Minkai**

\- The 4 Ministry of Danzo

So yeah, the council is pretty much owned by Danzo already and the only party not bound by his influence is the Joukanbu but sadly most of those peeps are stuck up hikikomori's that doesn't care much about anything but their clans.

Its Tobirama on the hot seat and smear campaign this time. If you stop and think about it, I don't think Danzo alone could pull off the creation of Root and rise into power all by himself.

Danzo couldn't possibility done it unless he had the initial backing of someone in a more higher position than himself.

For those of you whom might be saddened that there is no Naruto ass-kicking stuffs on this chapter (or the next) i need to remind you that this story would emphasize more on political and administrative actions so to speak and i need to lay out the structures of each major factions first earlier on so that the latter part of the story would have a good stable foundations.


	5. Int (P2) : White Fang's Insurrection

**The Spiral Rebellion**

— **[ Rasen no Rangyaku ]—**

『 **螺**

 **旋**

 **の**

 **乱**

 **逆』**

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

– This is a nonprofit literary fan-based fictional work –

* * *

 **«[— Intermission (P2) : The White Fang's Insurrection — ]»**

 **(** You can skip these Chapter's for its only explaining the technicalities of the story. **)**

* * *

If anyone was asked what can they say about the widely distinguished Jōunin called Hatake Sakumo then there is a high chance they would say something along these lines;

'He is a man to be feared.'

'He's the best nin of his time.'

'He's the top dog of Konoha.'

Most of these statements are nearly correct and white fang holds fame comparable or even greater than the likes of the newly dubbed 'Sannin' and practically almost no one would dispute his credibility and competence.

Nonetheless, whilst he can be considered as one of the 'top dogs' serving under the leaf village, ultimately he is precisely just that— _a dog._

A dog despite its high pedigree, simply is just a caged animal on a tight leash no matter how anyone glorifies it. Konoha is structured to be a militaristic based society and hierarchy is absolutely imposed upon and practiced hence insubordination cannot be easily pardoned and forgotten.

Declining the mission is a total career suicide and with him being a single father that's raising a child all on his own whilst also holding a Ninkai seat albeit even a minor one is still an option Sakumo cannot really choose.

So he hardened is resolve and let Danzo's lies fools him into thinking that what he's doing is for the sake of a greater good of something...whatever hell that is.

But actions speak louder than words and while he could still stomach the minor backstabbing he had done for months like spying on Uzushio's defenses and such, personally killing harmless Uzu citizens that are simply just trying to ran away from the fire is his absolute tipping point and any more of this shit would erode what's left of his dignity as a person.

There are three kinds of death in life, his mentor once said.

Physical death is the easiest amongst the three since one would just feel pain before dying.

Emotional death is far more harder since even though one would retain his or her existence, everything in the world would simply just lose its sheen brilliance instead as one drowns on apathy day in and day out.

Its like inducing a slow acting poison that's gradually robbing out one's exuberance of life without even the victim realizing it in the first place.

The third one is External, a social death. Career suicide falls under this category and these is the most complicated one out of all the three due to its varying repercussions. Many would initially assume that these is the most easiest but depending on the environment one is living, it could also become the most hellish of all.

However apart from these three, his mentor also told him a special factor in life that he should absolutely not succumb into;

The death of his dignity.

It was the worst of all since for the passing of one's own dignity encompasses all three deaths. Once a self worth of a person is lost, its almost impossible to be gained yet again. Once you lose it, everyday one would just feel like dying over and over again with each passing day which would over time weaken the physical body and erode the mind numbing it to all emotional state. Seeing a person lose their dignity would also make their loved ones feel pain so its also kind of contagious.

Sakumo had done alot things that are demeaning due to his job as an assassin. However there's still a boundary that he refused to cross and that is to betray his own beliefs in life.

In his mind, there's just some things in life meant to be protected even at the cost of everything he had built upon.

So when one of his subordinates tried to kill a hapless child, his body instantly moved on its own and blocked the kunai being lunged on the kids head.

"What's the meaning of these Wolf?"

The perpetrator whose wearing a lynx mask asked using his codename instead.

He sighed as he gestured the local kid to ran to the opposite direction.

"I'm pulling out of the mission...i can't stomach these thing we're doing after all." Sakumo said as looked into the piles of islanders corpses with disdain. He took off his wolf mask and started moving towards the direction of the burning village with the intention of helping the locals.

"H-Hey Wolf! You can't just quit, you're the head officer for fucks sake!" His subordinate tried to persuade him by grabbing his arm. "You do know the consequence of suddenly bolting out of the mission right!?"

Sakumo turned his head around and stared directly on his kouhai's eyes without saying anything.

"Shit, you're really serious Hatake-san?" His junior said with disbelief as the guy reluctantly free his arms. "The _Dankai_ wouldn't like this you know, he would totally screw you over for this insubordination."

White Fang sighed.

"I know."

Sakumo plainly said with conviction as he once again began his gait towards Uzushiogakure.

"Its hopeless you know! Even if you fucking damned tries to become a martyr for these islanders, some other Nē' group has already started SEP and is initiating it already."

That instantly stopped him on his tracks.

SEP

Or more formally known in his circle as Scorched Earth Protocol

Out of all the blackops directives, this protocol is the most brutal of all for it would leave nothing behind. Neither survivors nor any standing infrastructure would be left once this is initiated.

Sakumo instantly walked back and angrily grabbed the flackjacket's collar of the lynx masked guy in frustration.

"How come i wasn't aware of these!?"

He demanded in a booming tone.

"Your recent mental evaluations is on the all time lows so Shimura-sama thought it be more prudent to have another seperate group as a means of insurance in case you failed to upheld your directive."

 _That god forsaken scheming old bastard!_

The white fang thought with a click of his tongue as he noticed that the air is becoming more and more stagnant with the putrid smell of fresh blood. It was obvious that apart from the growing fire, a one sided massacre are being done and looking at a distance, Sakumo could discern bouts of high end jutsu's being unleashed one after another as if an epic battle is unfolding on the northern side of the village.

Most likely the main forces of Kumo and Kiri had already landfall and are wrecking havoc on the area on the northern side. With the main conflict purposely centralized there, the defending warriors of the Uzumaki clan is most likely not aware that a small detached specialized killing squad of Konoha ANBU's are laying waste on the unsuspecting citizens situated on the southern side.

 _'Goddammit, it was a classic konoha maneuver!'_

Sakumo thought with a growing dread as he confirmed his speculations when he sees some masked operative efficiently beheading a red haired female islander from behind.

He saw another ANBU crept up behind one of the locals but luckily for the islander, Sakumo arrived on time to block the deadly precise thrust of the assassin.

"H-Hatake Sakumo!?"

It seems the masked operative recognized his face due to him taking off his wolf mask earlier.

"Pull out your squad immediately and cease these operation."

Silence.

"You're not our commanding officer Hatake so you have no authority to pull us out."

Well at least he tried persuasion even if he clearly knew that it wouldn't damned work.

Sakumo then took out a kunai and gripped it hard as he proceed into a combat stance before dashing out and doing a linear stab that was aimed at the cranial section of the ANBU.

The Nē' operative easily dodged the attack as he made some brief hand signals and muttered;

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jūtsu ( _Fire Release: Great Fireball Jūtsu_ )!"

A fireball emitted from the mouth of the Nē' assailant but Sakumo with his vast experience easily evaded such simple technique and with a single handseal created a kagebunshin and both real and the copycat jumped a couple of steps back in a synchronized manner then crouched down before performing two kinds of collaboration Jūtsu.

The real one shouted, "Katon: Housenka no Jūtsu ( _Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_ )!" whist the bunshin shortly followed a, "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" which greatly amplified the former one making it ablaze more that took the Nē' operative by surprise, instantly incinerating the guy into cinders due to his oversight.

With the death of one of their operatives, one Nē' operatives came after another and pretty soon Sakumo was already surrounded by a squad of masked Konoha assassins.

White fang eyed each an everyone of them and guessed that they would kill him in cold blood even though he himself is also a konoha nin. Possibly in their minds, he was already branded as a traitor and a target to be killed that's obstructing their mission.

Tension seeps into the air as every Nē' members did a combat stance. Sakumo felt a cold sweat permeating down his nape as he awaits the action these deathly silent leaf assassins. Their numbers are abit too much for him to handle but it was already far too late for him to switch allegiance so he'd just put himself into a state of pure concentration.

Breathe in and Breathe out...

Sakumo tried calming himself down as he loosened his rigid posture. He surmised that this may be his last mission but at least his consolation was that he, the famed white fang at least died with valor and his beliefs in life intact.

Little Kakashi would be proud.

For an assassin, that kind of death is inconceivable due to the nature of their job.

Someone suddenly moved and every operative started spamming Jutsū's one after another towards him.

' _This is it.._.'

Hatake Sakumo thought in finality as he began to desperately dodge every incoming attacks by a hairsbreadth and managed somehow to escape their encirclement albeit with some wounds due to the Jutsū's he have failed to evade.

He could at least see twenty or so operatives taking something out of their pouches and a rain of shuriken started to bombard him. He swiftly took cover and pulled out a self detonating explosion tag and set it for thirty seconds before tapping it on the wall.

Sakumo timed his next movements wherein he started dashing out of his cover when the timer hit less than five seconds. His assailants of course started following him but then they didn't noticed the tags at all and—

BOOOM!

—Was caught smack dab in the epicenter of the explosion.

' _Great three down, two dozen more to go_...'

Sakumo thought with a sense of dark humor as he looked back and confirmed the deaths of the three. Seeing the carelessness of their fellow operatives, the ones that are pursuing white fang suddenly halted and inspect their surroundings.

That gave Sakumo a few brief seconds for a breather to perform a lightning Jutsū. He didn't bother to shout the techniques name this time due to the sense of urgency.

Two Nē' members was caught and paralyzed by the move and Sakumo instantly capitalized on their mistake and threw a pair of kunai with deathly precision. One managed to block the projectile but the other was killed with his forehead being impaled deeply.

Sakumo pretty soon got onto his combat cadence and started moving as if he's possessed by a war god.

He thought to himself that he will show these brainwashed fools as to why he was feared as the the notorious white fang in all elemental nations.

He began emitting white smoke from his mouth which enshrouds the area. The Jutsū was akin to the famed Kirigakure technique which can encompasses an area with blinding mist.

Sakumo then began erasing his presence and stealthily creeping up behind his assailants to deliver a quick finishing death one at a time using his famed White Chakra Sabre. He was like a lone wolf that's on the prowl, silently delivering death and demise upon his unsuspecting victims.

So far he had managed to cut down their numbers to a dozen due to these maneuver but then someone got smart and start using a Futon Jutsū to blow away his misty cover.

' _Well that's it for his famed move._..'

Sakumo thought with mortification since he was unable to lessened them to a single digit. He didn't think that it would work again plus his chakra reserves are almost nigh empty due to his usage of the earlier Jutsū.

That was his last gamble and whilst its effective, it still failed to save him from this fatal situation.

Sakumo leaned his tried aching back onto a wall to keep himself standing as he panted with hoarse breath. He was bleeding all over, his projectiles long been diminished and he could barely keep himself awake.

To say that he is barely alive would be an understatement.

His current appearance probably is anything but cool but then his lips started to form a smile as he looked back at the dozen or so incoming leaf nin.

Sakumo knew that he had no strength left to continue fighting and his foes most likely also realized it for they sure took their time strolling as if their in a park since he now just looked like a man that's on the verge of his last breath and he surmised that some of them may still held some grudging respect for him being as a veteran blackops nin himself.

"Any last words white fang?"

It was probably their own way of giving him service and Sakumo thought for a second and responded;

"T-Tell Kakashi that his father died...with dignity."

Sakumo wanted to say more but fighting off his tiredness is now starting to become an uphill battle. His whole body is screaming at him to take his final rest already. That he had already done his very best and dying in this manner is not bad at all.

He then closed his eyes.

The peacefulness of his expression must have given them the notion that he finally accepted his fate and he could hear them shouting all sorts of Jutsū to finish him off.

' _This is it...my dear wife i'm glad i can finally meet you_...'

Sakumo thought with otherworldly calmness as every attack bombarded his bloodied body and took his final breath away...

BAANG!

...Or so he thought but then the expected pain he was awaiting didn't came even after a minute or so had passed.

' _W-What's going on?_ '

Sakumo tried to combat his tiredness once again and with great effort managed to slid up his weary eyelids and came face to face with the bare back of some guy with an untamed ashen hair.

The intruders body was practically littered with a multitudes of old scars that would made one think that the person has always lived only on the battlefields all his life. Such old wounds spoke volumes to the degree of combat proficiency this sudden intruder has and whoever this person is, Sakumo wouldn't want to provoke his ire and condemnation.

The guy then tried to give him a curt side long glance and Sakumo due to his blurry vision only managed to see the outline of his face. He neither noticed the pair of horns and the ominous red middle eye but then he still got the impression that this intruder somehow doesn't belong to their world.

There's just too much resplendence this person's overall countenance, in white fangs personal opinion.

"...I-I-Its the S-Shinigami!?"

"M-Mother fuck what the hell is this t-thing doing here!?"

"Shinigami-sama came! our patron has finally come to aid us!"

All sorts of commotion suddenly entered Sakumo's hearing after the silence became totally unbearable. Like an orchestra on the crux of the symphony, the crowd then began to let out varying voices with jubilation from the locals whilst dread from the invaders. Yet the entity they are now calling as the 'Shinigami' remained deathly silent like an eerily statue simply observing everything with an impassive visage.

All noises came to a sudden halt when the otherworldly being slowly moved his opened right hand upwards as if grasping something in the air. To everyone's shock and marvel, all invading forces within the vicinity started floating in mid air when various colossal fist that seems to be purely made of chakra binds all of them and started dragging them upwards despite struggling in vain.

The divine-like entity then for the first time opened his mouth to impose his mandate.

"To all dweller of tis' land, i give thee deliverance, yet to all invaders..."

He abruptly pauses and with his hand being enclosed upon, all the chakra fists then began squeezing its victims ever so slowly and one after another the people that was caught up in the air all suddenly screamed in utmost agony before their bodies snapped with a disturbing bone cracking sound as a rain of blood and innards falls down heavily on the skies.

It was such a ghastly puke inducing happenstance that even some locals themselves felt pity onto the victims and blocks their ears and enclosed their eyes to hinder their perceptions from seeing the haunting scenery of macabre before them that's seems as if its drawn out from the very bowels of hell itself.

When all the frantic screaming, bleeding, writhing and bone cracking finally stopped, the divine entity then started ascending into the air and with a loud domineering voice that's seems as if it could pierce the heavens itself, he declared;

" **To all invaders, death and ruination to ye all**!"

It was a declaration no one could ever forget.

Every surviving eyewitnesses were totally enthralled after basking in a bloodied salvo.

It was akin to a baptism of crimson aureole signifying the coming of the malevolent being who will later become known the herald of Konoha's downfall whom they would all call as—

'The Anomaly'

* * *

 **A/N:** These two subsequent intermission updates was originally just a single chapter but then explaining how the council works on P1 somehow got too much in depth and i thought it'd be more prudent to separate it for emphasis reasons.

Sakumo has a minor role in this story and this is my take on his infamous 'failed mission' wherein he had instead chosen to save his comrades (The Uzumakis) and aborting a mission of great importance (Uzu's Destruction) thus royally screwing up the council's agenda and making them lashed out at him which led to his eventual demise.

Its all just my conjectures but would it be really ironic if that's the real reason? i mean from my research, this happened around the start of 3rd SW which coincidentally also my take on when Uzushio is destroyed.

To further expound that idea, here's my self-made timeline of Events before Uzu's demise. You guy's can greatly help me if you can find some holes in my theory or you can add something to it that i mayhaps forgotten.

I need to keep this timeline as concrete & consistent as possible before we get to the 'Kushina Arc' so to speak.

* * *

«[ **(2SW) Second Shinobi World War Starts** ]»

 **(1ST TO 3RD YEAR OF 2SW EVENTS)**

— Nagato's Parents Leave Uzushiogakure to Ame.

• Reason _1: Uzumaki Fuzo is a nurse and she leave for humanitarian reasons?_

• Reason _2: To avoid growing tensions between Leaf & Uzu?_

• Reason _3: Asked by Uzu leader to find some new Allies since they plan to end Alliance at end of 2SW?_

— Karin and her Mother also leave Uzushiogakure for Kusa.

• Reason _: Probably the same as Uzumaki Fuzo?_

 **( 4th TO 6th YEAR OF 2SW EVENTS)**

— Sakumo killed Sasori's Parents and Gained World Renown Fame.

• Note: _Moniker 'White Fang' first used_

— Nagato's Parents Died due to Konoha forces.

• Note: _Nagato's age is (4-6?)_

— Minato's & Kushina's Generation are Born.

• Note: _20-24 yr. old characters in Canon._

 **( 7th TO END OF 2SW EVENTS)**

— Sannin gained their moniker after fighting Hanzo.

• Sub Event: _Jiraiya found Nagato & Co. on his way back_.

• Note: _Nagato & Co. age (7-8?)_

« [ **Second Shinobi World War Ends** / **(CF) Ceasefire Starts** ] »

• Note: _A Short Peace Period of Four Years Lasted before 3SW Starts._

 **(1ST YEAR OF CF EVENTS)**

— Konoha Demanded Mito's Replacement from Uzushiogakure.

• Reason1: _Leaf wanted to strengthen their weakened forces due to 2SW_ aftermath.

• Reason2: _Mito is getting weaker._

• Reason3: _Leaf wanted test Uzu's Loyalty_ _since Leaf expected them to cut their alliance at this point._

— Kakashi and his generation starts to be born.

• Note: _Sakumo's Wife also died of Childbirth._

 **(2ND YEAR OF CF EVENTS)**

— The Uzumaki Clan reluctantly sent over Kushina.

• Reason: _Uzu leader find it beneficial to clan if they can get Kyuubi b4 cutting the Alliance._

• Note: _Enrolled in the academy weeks later as a late admittance._

• Note: _Kushina age (5-6?)_

— Konoha Starts Secretly Setting up Uzu's destruction.

• Note: _The Council Commissioned 'Gato Enterprise' to do some confidential matters._

 **(3RD YEAR OF CF EVENTS)**

— Gained Kumo's Cooperation for Anti-Uzu Coalition.

— Gained Kiri's Cooperation for Anti-Uzu Coalition.

— Gained the Cooperation of the following smaller nations;

• _Land of Fields_

• _Land of Sea_

• _Land of Volcano_

• _Land of Mountains_

— Jiraiya finally finished Training Nagato & Co. and returned to Leaf.

• Note: Nagato & Co. age (10-12?)

 **(4TH YEAR OF CF EVENTS)**

— The Council ordered Sakumo to Infiltrate Uzushiogakure.

• Note: _Kakashi is (4) yrs old._

— Kurama finally transferred to Kushina.

• Note: _Kushina age (7-8?)_

• Note: _Uzumaki Mito Dies._

— The Leaf Consolidated All Anti-Uzu Force.

• Note: _Gathered a small but high powered force that could wipe a village in 1 night._

— Finally Attacked Uzushiogakure.

• Note: _Destruction of Uzu sparks 3SW._

«[ **Spiral Rebellion Starts** ]»

* * *

Naruto would finally be back in the next one for those of you bummed that he isn't shown much in this chap. You reviews would greatly be appreciated which mainly drives me more to strive better and quicken my pace of updates.

Thank you for reading. Peace!


	6. Chapter 03 : The Spiral's Foolery

**The Spiral Rebellion**

—[ Rasen no Rangyaku ]—

* * *

『 **螺**

 **旋**

 **の**

 **乱**

 **逆』**

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

– This is a nonprofit literary fan-based fictional work –

* * *

— **[ Chapter 03 : The Spiral's Foolery ]—**

* * *

Being able to live a centuries worth of existence, Naruto may have come to experience alot state of 'Being' in his prolonged life.

Being born onto this world only for his parents to vanish.

Being made as the village's living sacrifice only for him to become their source of anguish.

Being acknowledged by his best friend only for him to be betrayed and almost perish.

Being finally accepted by his own people only for their homeland to be extinguish.

Being able to partook in a war that unified every hostile factions into a single banner.

Being able to lead the village whom have initially shunned him and made it prosper.

Being able to create a family and become a father of two only for him to see them be murdered!

Being venerated as a hero and saviour only to fail his role as he haplessly watch the world crumbled...

Indeed Naruto may have come to withstand alot of state of ' _Being_ ' in his colorful life laden with obverse dualism yet through it all, there's only one thing that has remained ever so constant and singular and that is his— _Will of Fire._

His patriotic love for his own motherland, Konohagakure.

In a centuries life full of joyful meetings and sad farewells, these long kindled patriotic will of his are the only thing that ever remained the same and unchanged thus Naruto never doubt even for a second that his blazing will either

be doused nor be extinguished... _until now that is._

"Nothing ever remains constant in life m'child...even death itself can be inverted given the proper method. T'live is to change and to change is t'evolve...if there's one thing I've learned from observing humanity for a millennia, its that constancy begets stagnation thus preventing those whom succumb from it to reach the apex of evolution."

Idly stated by the lunar goddess as she hovers right beside him as the two of them from the skies gazed down at the bloodied aftermath of Naruto's sudden lapse of rage and madness.

The moon matriarch was quite surprised that her rather naive container had it in him to unleashed such catatonic slaughter. Perhaps their fusion hath really infused him with some of her egocentric tendencies.

Naruto only moved his iris towards her and let out an indignant scoff with a mocking façade.

" _Hah_ , says the one who remained unchanged for more than a thousand years, aren't you being hypocritical _Kōbaa-chan_?"

( _古婆ちゃん_ : **Kōbaa-chan** » Ancient Granny-chan )

He dared to trade barbs with her for the very first time. His patience was already beyond the boiling point and hearing her spew some philosophical bullcrap was like rubbing salt onto fresh wound.

Kaguya grimaced at the insult veiled as an endearment but then choose to wisely concede on it instead. She could sense her container's wrath raging from within and she didn't want to become the target of such contained rage and malice. Whether she like it or not, the two of them are tied together and to dampen their relation at such an early stage would be simply unwise.

"Ah, That's your preconceived fallacy boya, for I've long reached the pinnacle of evolution."

She retorted in an impish manner to save face.

Twitch.

A vein in Naruto's head suddenly throb in mild annoyance.

"Oh _reeally_ now...if ' _thine highness_ ' is really so high up in the friggin' evolutionary ladder then how come I've managed to still beat you— _twicein fact!_ with the second time just being myself all alone and I've just used a single Jutsū'ttebayo."

"S-Such Blasphemy! T'was my mistake for never thyself could imagined an abominable Jutsū of such profanities has ever existed..." Kaguya retorted with a surprisingly flushed and embarrassed face. "In all m'years of existence, never hath' I've seen such horrid perverse desecration of the Shinju's blessings!"

"Oh come'on, stop acting like a virginal teenager Kōbaa-chan, you adore my «Dai Gyaku Harem Tensei : (Greater Reverse Harem of Heavenly Life)» Jutsū. You were so aroused after that you even moaned in pleasure and started s—"

A loud screeching feminine wail encompasses the whole area.

"—able of such things it even shocked me."

Silence.

Kaguya glared daggers so much that it may even physically pierce him. Naruto knew that riling up the female ex-lunar deity was imprudent but alas, he needs some outlet of his frustrations and she brought it onto herself in his opinion.

"I so loathe ye' right now...If i only hath corporeal limbs, tis' hands would've strangle thee t'death already."

Naruto nonchalantly shrugged, seemingly unfazed with her threats.

"In any case, for ye t'have the gall to abrade me with such jest, I'm assuming thou hath' finally loosened down?"

Silence.

 _'Was he calm?'_

Naruto thought to himself.

Surprisingly, the time traveler felt like he was indeed in fact somewhat calmed down.

Silence.

—No, that simple deduction is kind of wrong.

It's not quite accurate to say that he is 'calm' but rather he's being more complacent as if his mind had refused to make sense of reality and had gone into a total state of benumbed self preservation.

The notion that his beloved motherland was the culprit of the demise of the Uzumaki clan was simply just too much for him to handle that his mind had inadvertently put the unthinkable notion in the back of his mind imperiously.

Impetuosity was one of the acquired nuance he got when he landed on the position of being the Nanadaime Hokage since the job was laden with problems that needs immediate on the spot decision making.

Often times in the past, Naruto had to put his inner wrath on the back burner so that he could remain nondespotic and impartial so this subconscious self defense mechanism over time had became almost automatic whenever he encounters a jarring emotional turmoil.

—Or maybe perhaps Kayuga's simply just rubbing off on him.

"..."

Naruto cringed as the very thought gave him a slight shiver.

In any case, the impromptu banter with his newly acquired astral neighbor had somewhat helped Naruto gained back his bearings and focus more on the underlying problem which is the ongoing massacre of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto closed his eyes to fully sense the chakra's within the whole vicinity. He found out that his long distant relatives chakras had a certain uniqueness into it which greatly distinct them from others.

As the time traveler was assessing the casualties, a sudden mind shattering pain has suddenly imploded from within him.

It totally came out of nowhere that it took him by surprise.

He felt absolutely nauseous for no apparent reason. it was like having a heart attack but on a more expanded state.

However, his body shows no wounds or any signs of damage.

It was bizarre.

It felt as if the attack is more internal— _without substance._

Its as if his very own core, his soul itself are being attacked by some unknown force.

Kaguya eyed him with a discerning look before her expression tightened up as if she had found the source of his dilemma.

"Alas, so it hath finally came...boya listen, that pain thine suddenly feeling now is the backlash of your careless act of severing several fates that wasn't supposed to expire tonight. Perchance it was delayed since it took time for all the negative karma to be consolidated and be converted into a soul attack."

"W-What does that...mean?"

Naruto asked whilst being drenched in sweat.

"Do ye' think changing the past is easy and hath no repercussions? _Hah!_ Imbecile, i would've done it as well endless times if the past can be easily mended...but alas, the Multiverse has its own method of self preservation and punishing those beings whom hath misaligned its original construct. To either cause a rift or continuum on the Multiverse's construct is to receive the Karmas of those fates you hath managed to greatly tamper with."

Silence.

"...S-So, based on your reasoning, i would r-receive negative karma in the form of soul attack if i managed to kill a person that wasn't supposed to die yet...b-but what about saving the lives of those people's who are fated to die then?"

To his question laced with dread and agitation, Kaguya just cheekily shrugged off her shoulders as if its no concern of hers.

"Tis' no use, if the Multiverse deemed that a person would die at any given time then make no mistake about it, they would die no matter what since the Multiverse would use any means necessary to kill them even if ye' managed to save them a dozen of times."

Naruto was speechless, his ongoing pain momentarily gone due to his shock. If that's was really the case and he couldn't save anyone after all then what's the point of going back in time!?

He was about to lash out on her when a sudden mental information pertaining a dimensional coordinates entered his mind.

"Try t'open that pocket dimension listed on that dimensional coordinates I've sent ye."

The lunar goddess suddenly ordered him.

"What's it gonna do?"

"Just do it if ye' want to know a method to save someone with a preordained death."

Naruto tried manipulating his chakra and opening a small rift in space. He encountered a slight trouble at the start since it was his first time doing such things plus the Multiverse's backlash was still in effect but he had finally managed after a minute or so to opened up a fist sized hole on the coordinates Kaguya had told him.

"Aye, that's good. Now try feeling up something metallic like a rod from within that pocket dimension. I've only stored one item on it so it should be easy to pull out."

Naruto tried moving his arms back and forth and his fingers suddenly collided onto something cold and non organic. He then tried pulling it out after grasping it tightly and from within the pocket dimension, a golden spear of majestic brilliance was taken out.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?"

The time traveler said in marvel as he examined the spear that seemed as if its was more of a piece of art than a tool for murder. The golden spear was emitting a bright sun-like glow whilst embedded various jewels around its handle that also gave off an unnatural sheen.

He could feel untapped powers from within it but the more surprising thing is that its inherent powers seemed its not made of chakra but instead of an unknown force he is not aware of.

"That is «Ame no Nobuko : (Spear of Heaven)» or more commonly known to the higher beings as the spear of creation. Tis' the treasured heirloom of the Ōtsutsuki clan and is one of the main reason why ' **those beings** ' from thine future had crossed various dimensions to search for it,

Sadly an irrevocable hex was placed onto it by ' **them** ' which prevents anyone from direct Ōtsutsuki lineage from using the spears real powers. My mother hath given it onto me at her deathbed and never once have i used these spear's true potential but our clan's mythos states that these heavenly spear can sever even fate itself."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh, i kinda get that this thing is one super badass spear but what's it got to do with saving people with fated deaths?"

Kaguya sighed.

"Simply put, to save someone, ye' must firstly sever their fate which connects them into Samsāra using these spear and bound it to thee instead."

"S-Samsāra?"

The moon matriarch almost face-palmed herself.

"Ugh, younglings' these days...what do thine mentors teach thou in the academy? Anyhow, Samsāra is the indefinitely repeated cycles of birth, misery, and death caused by karma. Everyone is linked onto it and by only being cut from this karmic cycle can only a person live beyond his or her preordained death but ye' must have to bound them onto you firsthand to keep them from ceasing to exist after the separation."

"B-Bound?"

"Aye, their fates would instead be bind onto yours. Think of it like your an entwined rope with each thread signifying a string of fate ye' hath managed to save."

"I see...so would there be no backlash if i tried to save people that was supposed to die?"

"I wouldn't say that. By being bound to ye' would also mean that the one's you've saved would siphon thine own powers as a sort of sustenance that would sustain their prolonged existence.

Since they are cut from Samsāra, they hath to use your chakra as an alternative source so that their existence wouldn't collapse...To make it simple that even imbecile's like ye' would understand, you would simply become the god of those people whom ye' hath save from their fated demise."

A God.

Its only a three lettered word but it held so much impetus that Naruto couldn't even comprehend the full implication of turning into such an omnipotent being.

Can he really become one?

Will he even be able to function as one?

What will it make him if he turned into one?

The time traveler has so much questions in his mind but Kaguya just gave him a placid stare as she gently rub the top of his hair in a calming gesture that took him entirely by surprise.

"Calm thyself dear child, being a god isn't all that great contrary to what thine thinks...all ye' need to do is sustain the severed fates of those beings whom you had save, nothing more, nothing less."

The somewhat motherly behavior of the moon matriarch puzzled Naruto. He never knew that she has this kind of adoring side to her. He thought it was kind of thoughtful and it helped lessened the impact that was brought by the soul attack.

Naruto knew that he had overdid it with the abrupt slaughter and usage of his newly acquired abilities. He was now feeling nauseous as a consequence of his lapse of rage and judgment.

To do meddle and alter the original construct furthermore would be simply foolish.

He knew it very well. yet—

"A God is it? Well their already calling me Shinigami so i might as well formalize it..."

Naruto muttered with a rueful smile.

"?"

Kaguya tilted her head in wonder but then her face completely paled when he sees her container activating his Rinne Sharingan yet again and summoned a grotesque head figure that's the embodiment of the king of hell.

"Y-You foolish idiot! Haven't ye' understood anything I've said!? You're still suffering a backlash, to alter more fate—"

But she didn't got to finish what she's saying when Naruto shouted;

"Gedo — Rinne Tensei! : (Outer Path : Samsāra of Rebirth)"

Ah, it seems he truly is a fool.

The no. 1 most unpredictable reckless ninja strikes again.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm a firm believer of the law of casualty. For every action, the would be an equal consequences. I can't just let Naruto destroying nations and reviving masses without an equal amount of repercussion.

Also, If you stop and think about it, if the lunar goddess really has time travel capabilities, then why didn't she use it when she was about to be beaten? Why didn't she changed the past and make it to her preference?

Alot of stories does time travel scenarios and blatantly change the past thinking that it could easily be done. I personally don't think the Multiverse works simply that way (at least in regards to saving lives.)

If the Multiverse wanted you croak then you will croak, make no mistake about it.

It has its own set of defense mechanism and self preservation that will strictly abide its original construct so that it wouldn't infinitely expand. For those of you that's familiar with the anime/game ' **Stein's Gate** ' (El psy congroo to ye' peeps!) I'm sure you would know what I'm talking about.

So yeah, I'm implementing the same concept here in my story.

The spear of heaven Kaguya is talking about here as their clan's heirloom is reference to 'Ame no Nobuko' which is the spear of Izanami-no-Mikoto.

Kishimoto based Kaguya on the mythos of Izanami, one of the principal gods ( _Goddess of creation and death_ ) of Shintoism and i think its quite apt for me expound on this and include the spear on her possession.

Before i end this chapter, can you guys humor me by answering a quick survey? What time/day do you usually read fan fictions? I want to know since i want to have a fixed scheduled update since it helps me get a sense of urgency if i somehow have a definite deadline plus you guys will have a fixed day/time for an update.

Anyhow, thanks for reading.


End file.
